frrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Eros
Eros Death-Bringer. Glory-Seeker. Density rules the young Shadar-Kai warlock and has set her on a difficult path to greatness. A long past battle set her to make a pact with a powerful ArchDevil. Now she fights not only his control, but the need to return to the Plane of Shadow and meld with it for eternity. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |patron deity = Deity |languages = Common, Elvish, Sylvan, Demonic. }} Personality ▪ Passionate. ▪ Fearless. ▪ Cunning. ▪ Grim. ▪ Motivated. ▪ Quick-thinking. ▪ Pensive. ▪ Determined. Eros channels all the dark energy surrounding herself into a positive, strong being instead of allowing it to overcome her. That is the core of her being: Her ability to overcome anything. Eros welcomes difficult tasks fully and unquestioningly. The extremes of adventuring take her mind away from the inevitability of her demise, from the Shadow or the Devils. She functions best under pressure and pays no mind to physical pain in her daily life. Emotional pain is something she has grown cold and hard toward, but she has enough of herself left to invite genuine friendships to her. She sees hardships as a way of life and only the worst pain can trouble her. The Shadar-kin have an ingrained need to strive for personal greatness. Their culture survives on the individual, and their unyielding desire to be remembered. Because of their predicament and ties to the Shadow Plane, the gray people have the mindset of using the little time they have been given and making the most out of it. The VERY most. Eros shows her trophies of earrings and tattoos proudly and will speak about each adventure and task openly. Never in a boasting manner, Eros however does enjoy being praised and admired for her accomplishments. Death is always in the back of every Shadar-kin's mind. Some fall into despair, others choose to rise above and view it as the final challenge. Eros does not fear death - she fears nothing but the slowly closing claws of her Demon's pact. This fear has driven her to self-loathing. She follows destiny and plays to her hand, but the pull the Shadowfell has on her disgusts her. It makes her frustrated to no end that she cannot be free of her mistakes and has no way to right her misdeeds. She hates her own weakness and takes this out on any being that shows the same mannerisms and thoughts she has inside. She won't tolerate any form of vulnerability. Through their pact with the Raven Queen, each Shadar-kai is an instrument of death and fate. She commands no worship from her people except that they honor her commandments. And that they do. Eros holds no pity for the weak or dying, or those who try to go against fate. That being said, it is not that she relies heavily on fate; quite the opposite really. Eros enjoys testing her destiny and relishes in the chance to challenge her set path. She lives in the extreme - fighting with 110% of herself and speaking her opinions in a bold fashion. Death in battle is a glorious death indeed. To be claimed by her soft, delicate embrace instead of melting back into the shadows to become nothingness is the ultimate dream of Eros. This is why she adventures, this is why she made a terrible pact. She has bought herself glory for the price of her soul. Appearance Shadar-Kai are humanoid beings, but the time spent in the Shadow Plane has molded them into a slender, gauntly race. Shadows sometimes seem to reach deeper in their clothing and crevices, espically when agitated. Eros has a colorless completion, similar to silver without the shimmery luster. Her hair is the color of the blackest night, with eyes to match. They look like deep pools of a duel abyss, set perfectly apart around her thin nose. Although drab in their physical appearances, the Shadar-kai are drawn to exotic adornments. Eros and her people enjoy dark, alluring clothing and jewelry. They embellish their skin with tattoos of black ink and accessorize with many piercings. Eros is no exception. Her pointed ears have at least three or four rings of silver through the cartilage, and on the right side the second highest ring bears an ornate silver chair and slender azure beads that connect down to her third lowest piercing. Her lobes have been gauged to the size of a penny and plugs of etched bone shoved through. An ornate, tribal tattoo runs up her left arm and snakes around to her side and lower back. The meaning is hidden to all but her, but bears the mark of her Demon - Prince Levistus. Each of Eros' adornments, while beautiful in an exotic way, stand as testaments to personal victories won. These records are important because they are all the Shadar-Kai have to show personal merit. Similar to wearing a badge of honor, they tell others of the race that, "Hey, I've got guts." History ▪ Eros was born into a family of powerful sorcerers and warlocks in the Shadar-kai city of Erianore. A dismal place made of bleak grey stones to match their cold hearts and grey completion. The only color that dots the city is the crimson red of spilled blood and the city's torn banners. ▪ Her father, a powerful and cunning warlock, became obsessed with his young daughter. Through the eyes of a parent she could do no wrong, and he dotted upon her with more than a father's love. His deeply rooted connection to the world of Demons caused him to see her not as a being, but as an object he could use to gain even more magical power. ▪ Eros' father would have have his daughter sit on his lap as he cast incantations in the study. She saw her first demon when she was younger than ten, and had neither fear nor love for the creatures. ▪ When Eros was fifteen, her mother disappeared. She had been a powerful sorceress, but during a duel between a rival family, she was injured. She returned to the Plane of Shadow one evening and was never seen again. Eros grieved for the loss of the one rational voice in her life. Her father was bedridden with sadness, and in this time of desperation, looked to the ArchDevils for comfort. A grave mistake. ▪ He called upon his lesser demon that he had been in a pact with since he was a young adult. He asked for advice, and he was told to give his young daughter over to the ArchDevil Prince Levistus. The Lord of the Fifth layer of the Nine Hells of Baator and ruler of the city, Stygia. He was imprisoned in ice by Asmodeus in his tower after a plot to overthrow him was revealed. From there, Prince Levistus uses his mind to speak with his minions and work his schemes from hell. The Warlock's minion told him that he would relish in the opportunity for a young, fearless girl to be his 'Master'. He agreed. ▪ Eros summoned the ArchDevil with the majority of the encantation done by her father. The man that appeared before them in astro-form was a tall, dark-haired man. He looked like a human being, except the blank stare in his wide eyes. He stared down upon the girl as she asked him, "If you grant me the power to destroy my rivals, I will do whatever you wish of me." The devil smiled, revealing his pure white, pointed teeth. He looked upon this young, exotic beauty with intrigue. She was a young warlock in the making, unshaped and untainted by another's ideals. He father, however, would have to be taken care of. He didn't need two puppeteers pulling the strings. "Agreed. You will be mine until the task is complete, and I will grant you my power." She nodded to him. Using a jeweled Pact Blade slipped into her hands, Eros slit both her hands open to seal the bond. The Prince mimicked her, and pressed his demonic hands to hers. They were bound together for eternity now; he, Master, she, vassal. Eros pulled away from him, but not before he snatched her hands and licked them clean with his tongue. "You are mine." He whispered. ▪ Following these events, Eros felt no change in herself. Yes, her soul had been eternally bound to one of the leaders of the Nine Hells - the only thing she felt now was resentment toward her father. For a year he plotted ways to use his daughter to destroy the family that killed his. Eros used this last time in the city to develop sneaking skills, and some acrobatics. She enjoyed being alone more now, in the darkness. In the shadow. ▪ When the time came to strike, Eros was deployed to the mansion of the Graith family. Their home sat on top of a large hill in the gray city and was well-guarded by a hired militia. The family of six was known for causing problems and fights between the upper and middle classes of Shadark-Kai. Eros crept into the house undetected by weaving between the shadows and around the sleepy eyes of the guards. She found her way up the stairs to the master bedroom and destroyed the body of the sleeping mother with a blast of Eldritch. The alarm was sounded and Eros escaped through the roof. The moment the power blast from her fingers, she felt the hands of the Prince on her shoulders. He felt him smiling. ▪ After their revenge was finished, the next few months passed quietly. Eros spent days locked in her room reading old tomes of Warlock spells, incantations, and lore. More frequently she felt the presence of the Devil on her shoulder. He spoke to her on the wind that swept through the city's alleys and arches. She heard his whispers in the silence before falling into a restless sleep. She saw his eyes staring back at her in the shadows. She told her to kill her father, or leave this house to pursue greatness. To make her worth remembering. ▪ Eros left Erianore one autumn night, and for the next six years she wondered about Faerun in search of adventure. She did odd jobs for hire, mostly the work any basic rogue could do, but she still took pride in these small accomplishments.She slowly became known in the pubs around Neverwinter; the exotic-looking women that seems to meld into the shadows when approached and questioned. ▪ In this year, exactly three and a half decades into her life, the Prince summoned her to him. In an inn rented room, he implored her to get a certain tattoo design that he claimed would, "enhance both their power". She did has he instructed, but little did she know that by doing so she gave her power over the contract. She now did belong to him fully. ▪ Currently Eros is haunting around the Baldur’s Gate area in search of adventure and the chance to show no fear. Character Sheet Name: Eros. Race and Age: Shadar-kin. 35 years old. Class and levels: Shadar-kai(3) Warlock (1) Height and Weight: 5'7", 119lbs. Eyes and Hair: Black and without pupils; Pure black, ratted dreadlocks. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: The Raven Queen. Allegiance: None. Medium-Sized Fey (Extraplanar) Hit Dice:3d6 (10 hp) Initiative:+3 Speed:30 ft. AC: 16 (+3 Dex, +3 studded leather), touch 13, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple:+1/+1 AttacksSpiked chain +4 melee, or shortbow +4 ranged Full AttacksSpiked chain +4 melee, or shortbow +4 ranged Damage:Spiked chain 2d4, shortbow 1d6/×3 Saves:Fort +2, Ref +7, Will +4 Climate/Terrain: Any forest/underground (Plane of Shadow) Organization: Solitary, patrol (3-6), or raid (7-12) Abilities: Str 10 Dex 16 Con 11 Int 11 Wis 10 Cha 18 Racial: Superior low-light vision(Ex)- Shadar-kai have extraordinary vision in low-light conditions.. They can see four times as far as a human in low-light conditions. Sneak Attack(Ex)- Anytime a shadar-kai's target is denied a Dex bonus, or when a target is flanked by a shadar-kai, the shadar-kai deals an additional 1d6 points of damage on a successful melee attack. This damage stacks with sneak attack damage from other sources, such as rogue levels. Hide in Plain Sight(Su)- Shadar-kai can use the Hide skill even while being observed. As long as they are not illuminated by natural daylight, the daylight spell, or a similar magical light, shadar-kai can hide themselves from view in the open without having anything actually hiding them. Winderkin- Connection to the Raven Queen gifts her followers with a +1 Fortitude defense. Also gain a +2 racial bonus to death and unconscious saving throws. Shadow Curse(Su)- The Plane of Shadow exerts a tremendous pull on shadar-kai’s soul, which is only tenuously connected to its mortal body. Any time a shadar-kai is stunned, dazed, staggered, or unconscious (other than from natural sleep), the shadow fey must make a Will save or lose a portion of her soul to the Plane of Shadow. A shadar-kai on the Plane of Shadow can transfix her soul to her body again with a greater restoration spell. A shadar-kai on the Material Plane (or elsewhere) must use a wish or miracle spell to restore her soul. A shadar-kai afflicted with the shadow curse cannot be raised from the dead or resurrected. The touch of the shadow curse galls a shadar-kai, filling her heart with an icy emptiness that eventually drives all but the most determined individuals to capitulate and leave the Material Plane altogether. A shadar-kai who goes to the Plane of Shadow and remains there ameliorates the effects of the shadow curse and suffers no ill effects. However, if she leaves the Plane of Shadow without restoring her soul, she suffers the effects of the shadow curse until she returns to the Plane of Shadow or restores her soul. Benighted Brithright- Gain resist 5 necrotic and a +2 feat bonus to saving throws against ongoing necrotic damage. Blighting Power- Gain a benefit with any of the following spells: Hellish Rebuke.. If you hit with this power, the damage dealt is fire or necrotic. Deathly Disruption- Your attack ignores the first 5 points of necrotic resistance. This increases to 10 at 11th level, and 15 at 21st. Reaper's Touch- Gain a benefit with any of the following powers: Eldritch Blast.. Gains a range of melee touch in addition to its normal range. Abilities: Eldritch Blast (Su)- As an attack action, a Warlock may fire a blast of fire at his foes. This has a range of Close (25 feet +5 ft./2 levels), does 1d6 damage per level of Warlock, and requires a ranged touch attack to hit. Sphere- A Warlock gains basic access to a sphere at every third level. If the Warlock selects a sphere that he already has basic access to, he upgrades it to advanced access. If he already had advanced access, he gains expert access. Skills: Hide +9 Listen +8 Move Silently +9 Search +6 Spot +8 Survival +6 Feats: Alertness Exotic Weapon Proficiency (spiked chain) Weapon Finesse Inventory: Pact Blade. Wand of Goul Touch. Lesser Dagger. Studded Leather +8 Gauntlet (2) Vial, small. (1) Manacles (1) Pouch, belt (2) Category:Shadar-Kai Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Warlock Category:Inhabitants